1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection system for direct injection of fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine.
2. Desciption of the Prior Art
Various embodiments of fuel injection systems are known from the prior art. For example, from German Patent Disclosure DE 101 40 797 A1, a fuel injection valve is known which has a compensation element for supporting the fuel injection valve in a cylinder head. The compensation element has lands on a ring that extend along a valve housing and on the end of which support segments are disposed. The support segments are embodied in the form of part of a circle, in order to ensure spacing apart between the fuel injection valve and the receiving bore in the cylinder head.